


En la pasión y en el llanto

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor profundo también esta lleno de miedos. El temor a perder a Rumplestitskin, amándolo tanto, se apodera de Belle una noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la pasión y en el llanto

Belle comprendió al verle dormir con la paz en un rostro tan marcado por guerras de dolor, que sinceramente  lo amaba; profunda y  demencialmente. Las lágrimas salieron de ojos llenos de amor y  se convirtieron pronto en un llanto producto de sentimientos mezclados; llorar, sin mayor motivo que el dolor y angustia por amarle tanto. Sus esfuerzos de mantenerse en silencio fueron en vano, y fue el movimiento de su cuerpo al levantarse de la cama lo que le despertó.

Él la abrazó envuelto en el terror de encontrarla en ese estado. En medio de sollozos y la voz un susurro, ella le aseguro que era llanto de tonto. Él con su sonrisa tan dulce esa que revelaba al niño detrás del hombre, que  la rodeó entre sus brazos, y sostuvo cada pieza que amenazaba con desbaratarse cada vez que el sentimiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

\- “¿Que pasa amor mío?” - le preguntó él mientras la abrazaba más fuerte; como si el soltarla significara perderla para siempre en el filo de la locura, si de ella o la propia, él no supo, así que la abrazó más fuerte compensando el espacio que faltaba, aguantando la respiración.

Ella simplemente se enterró aún más en su pecho, en un intento vano de meterse bajo su piel, como si unir cada célula garantizara un final feliz a esta historia llena de contratiempos.  ¿Cómo era posible que rodeada de tanto amor, con cada beso que él daba a su cabello, también se expandía el temor a perderlo?   

“Perdóname por amarte tanto” – le dijo ella apenas perceptible, haciendo vibrar su piel con el movimiento de sus labios húmedos sobre su piel cálida por el sueño.

\- “¿Qué?” -

Una tontería, un pensamiento que había iniciado con la aceptación de la felicidad de amarlo y terminado con el repentino temor de vivir una vida sin él. Un miedo repentino y tan real, encontrarse amando tanto a alguien y el súbito temor de que le destino les jugara una vez más una de esas trampas absurdas que los mantenía separados.

\- “Perdóname por no ser fuerte” -

\- “Eres la mujer más fuerte y valiente que he conocido en mis 300 años mi Belle. Lo supe cuando nos conocimos y lo sé ahora. Perdóname por no ser mas fuerte como tú…” -

Y la voz se le quebró de pronto. Una mezcla de entendimiento y ganas de llorar; por que a veces sucede así, que en el silencio del llanto compartido el amor y los temores se comprenden.

Con las narices mojadas y el sabor a sal de las lágrimas, el llanto y los besos de consuelo se convirtieron en deseo y en gemidos. Se arrancaron la ropa en necesidad de sentir más cerca el calor, el dolor y hacer a un lado la piel que les impedía convertirse en uno.

Belle besaba, probaba, mordía a Rumplestiltskin, mientras el recorría con sus manos sus pechos, sus caderas y sus nalgas. Ella le clavaba las uñas, mientras él la montaba de manera salvaje y dolorosa, que desde otro asiento que no fuera ellos en su amor, sería poco probable comprender la dulzura que emanaba en un acto lleno de tanta lascivia. Cuando él se vino, llenándola de calidez por dentro y por fuera, ella le susurró cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo deseaba, cuando ansiaba tenerlo entre sus brazos.

La luz de las ventanas se coló por las cortinas mientras ellos reían, abrazados en el deleite de tenerse uno al otro, en poder disfrutarse, desearse y amarse, en la risa, en la pasión, en el llanto y a lo lejos.


End file.
